


I Can’t Fight You

by marvelwlw



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You have to fight against Mileena but you can’t because you’ve fallen in love with her. You can’t bring yourself to fight against the woman you’re in love with and Mileena feels the same.
Relationships: Mileena/Reader
Kudos: 39





	I Can’t Fight You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Mortal Kombat.

You stood in front of Mileena, you both were ready to fight each other. But you couldn’t fight her. Not because you weren’t able to, you were capable of fighting. You’re Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage’s daughter after all. 

But you weren’t about to fight Mileena, you couldn’t. If it was any other person you had to fight then you wouldn’t have a problem. You’ve fallen for Mileena from a distance, Mileena had fallen for you too. She didn’t want to fight you either but she wasn’t sure how to say it or how you would react if she told you. 

Closing your eyes you let out a sigh, you got out of your fighting stance. “I can’t fight you.”

Mileena looked away from you. “Are you afraid of me?” When she heard you say that you couldn’t fight her she thought it was because you were afraid of her. 

“What?” Your eyes widened. “I’m not afraid of you, I’ve never been afraid of you.”

“You’re not?” She looked back at you, she tilts her head to the side. “Then why won’t you fight me?”

You blushed as you looked down. “I can’t fight the woman I’m in love with.”

Mileena was in shock that you felt the same way but she was also happy to find out that you felt the same way. She walked over to you, she raised her hand up and hooked her finger under your chin. She lifts your chin up so that you were looking at her.

“I’m in love with you too (Y/N).” She smiled, even though you couldn’t see it because she was wearing her mask.

“Y-You are?” You couldn’t help but blush even more.

She nods. “I am.”

At this point you didn’t even notice your parents and sister walk into the room. The three of them didn’t hear anything from you in a while and they were worried so they went to go check on you. That was when they saw how close Mileena was to you.

Sonya and Johnny were about to intervene but Cassie stopped them. She could tell Mileena wasn’t going to hurt you. Cassie couldn’t help but smirk.

“You don’t have to have your mask on around me.” You smiled, you raised your hand up but stopped. “May I?” Mileena slowly nods. Once you removed her mask you smiled even more. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Mileena couldn’t help but lean in, she looked into your eyes then down at your lips. She was waiting in case you wanted to pull away but once you didn’t pull away from her she closed the gap between the two of you, kissing you gently. You kissed her back immediately, you smiled into the kiss. Mileena smiled into the kiss as well.

You knew once your parents and sister found out they were going to tease you, well mostly Johnny and Cassie. But you didn’t care, you were finally able to kiss the woman you loved.


End file.
